nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Supreme Court
According to the court cases there is always one a year so i guess this was it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 01:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Special Supreme Court elections, 2011 Hello. I am announcing elections to replace Arthur Jefferson (who has resigned) and the Secretary of Justice position to be filled in. Even if I can't do this, we need him replaced anyway, as I need to sue somebody. :P --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 00:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Candidacies Note: You can only be candidating in one of these positions. Supreme Court Judge * NAME HERE *: PARTY AFFILIATION *: USERNAME *: NOTES Secretary of Justice * Bill An *: *: User:Jeffwang16 *: Just wanting to fill in a position. :P We already have a secretary of justice, and there are no supreme court elections. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :: No offence but that's why, Jeff, can't be an admin. No offence again but you need to have some basic understanding of Lovia and not just make stuff up. I like the political enthusiasm tho . But again Judges are appointed not elected. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New case On behalf of my client, the Government of Seven, I would like to file the following case: *''The Government of Seven v. The Lovian Final Peace Party'' on the grounds that my client believes they have illegally founded the settlement of Alentasana on part of the territory of the State of Seven. Thank you for your time. --Thad Tsokos (Tsokos Bros.) :I believe this is a violation of the Constitution Article 5.3.1: "The Governor may decide on the construction, destruction, re-organization of neighborhoods and hamlets in that specific state." Though I must point out the current phrasing is rather ambiguous. It would be more clear if it was "Solely the Governor..." --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That's true, though they could also argue that there's a legal precedent with the formation of Amish Kinley. --Semyon 09:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, as far as I know, Adlibitan Island is not in private hands. The entire island is owned by the State of Seven. Therefore, it is up to the state to decide whether they sell the grounds on which the village has been built to Lee Feng (or one of his students, creating a second Amish Kinley), or accept the village as an official, free village (Feng can't decide who is living there then), or give Feng a licence to stay there while still owning the ground (though not as an official address), or keep the grounds theirs and remove Feng. In the last case: if Feng does not leave, you can file a law suit. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyway, according to the page Alentasana there are "patrol guards". I would like to redirect you to the outcome of the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think we shoudln't exactly be starting cases for the sake of starting cases or creating pages that on purpose leads to this. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I didn't create the LFPP page. To be honest I need some practise for presenting a case before the Civil War Trials. :) --Semyon 13:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I understand, actually it may be a good case only because hopefully it rules that a place like a LRC such as amsih kinley can survive since it's had congressional approval and understands Lovia is it's authority with it's own common conucil. The difference being that Alentasana is a place trying to be a seperate state or country so hopefully it rules in favor of the state and the peacful amish. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::In this case there is no case unless the Governor of Seven rules that the village should be abandoned. Should the inhabitants not leave, then we got a case. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Judge R. Wasabi: if they do not move, I suggest the court sends giant mutated rabits to drive them out. :I also believe that this is a violation of the Constitution Article 1A.2 and 1A.4. "Lovia is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Lovian people and shall be guaranteed." "In Lovia, the observance of the Constitution, its supremacy and the laws shall be mandatory." The violation of the Constitution in public lands in that the town is government as a dictatorship by Mr. Feng is not acceptable on lands owned by Seven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) A new era dawns I the rightful King, Philip I of Lovia, hereby claim and demand the rights and recognition due to my position. As eldest son of the late King Arthur, legally and morally his true heir according to the Constitution and Lovian tradition, I request the Supreme Court to act justly and depose the pretender Sebastian from the throne where he has set himself. I was chosen by the heavens, in the name of my ancestors, to take upon myself this great task. My time to shine was stolen from me by my ungrateful cousins. They are capitalist pigs who know nothing of the ordinary lives of ordinary Lovians. A new Red sun is dawning. Now is the time for Lovia to decide which of two destinies it will choose: that of the past, gloomy, dusty, reeking of the oppression of the proletariat; or that of the future, bright, full of hope and gloriously Red. Long live the King! --Philip the Red, King of Lovia in Exile, Lord of the Western Isles, Heir of the Lashawns, Comrade of the Poor, Friend of the Weak, Priatel of all Oceanans, Equal yet Above all Creation. :We have noted your request to begin a case against Sebastian Noble. You will be asked to commence the first round of your prosecution in due course. --Justice Arthur Ismagiloff ::Guys, there are still no judges :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:12, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Cannot allow the law to rain on our parade. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 10:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, there are - Ismagiloff, Brown and Madison. --Semyon 11:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, their term has already ended. Therefore, we do not have any judges. Do you want me to sue the Supreme Court for corruption? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, Congress authorised them to continue - 'if this law is passed, then that indicates the current Judges can stay in their posts, since no-one seems particularly interested in replacing them.' :P --Semyon 12:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nice try :P It also said: "If you have a major objection, mention it/vote contra. :)" I mentioned it, which means I did not support that second part. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Nice try. :P It said to mention a major objection. You only mentioned a huge objection. Now leave, you're obstructing important legal proceedings. :P --Semyon 12:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC)